fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamen Rider Howl
History Ani-Knights go back to the time the Advent Master, Queen, found an ancient unlimited power to make a team. She used that power to make devices known as Advent Decks. For every deck it took about a month to find the Contract Beasts, but she wouldn't really look for the beast but the people that were one with the beast. She was lucky enough to find all of the kamen riders, and they all used it to fight the evil. As time passed Kamen Rider Scorpio learn how to control minion monsters, and because this happened he tried to learn how to go on with this newly found ability. As he went on with his training he tried to show the others, and as they refused and tell him to stop he started to think that they were getting jealous. Scorpio started to create his own minions and use them in battle. Kamen Rider Howl decided it would be best if he told Advent Master Queen, and so he did. Outraged by this discovery they riders found out that he had sent some monsters after them. After they found out it was Scorpio, he used all the power he could to vent the riders. He vented all of the riders except for Queen, Avalanche, Howl, and Stealth. Queen thought of him unworthy of wearing the Advent Deck so she took it from him, but as she tried to take it from him she had a hard time doing so. And when she finally did he was still in rider mode. Queen and the others quickly raced to Earth, leaving Howl to fight him. Howl was vented but before he could fade away he went to Earth and gave Avalanche the deck, telling him to find the Earth's Howl. It took a month before they found that earth's Howl, Jacob. Marcus, Avalanche, tried to explain how that there is a war between two world going on, but Jacob would believe him. So Marcus had no chose but to show him the remains of Ventara. Seeing what might happen to him world Jacob took the deck and became Kamen Rider Howl. While back in Ventara, during that month, Scorpio, know known as Advent Master Scorpio, found the power that made him who he is today and created a team of evil Kamen Riders and found the ones he thought were right. Because he destroyed nearly half of Ventara he went to Earth and found the ones he needed. They he made a team called Kamen Riders Horoscope. Kamen Riders Ani-Knight *Jacob/Kamen Rider Howl *Jasmine/Kamen Rider Stealth *Marcus/Kamen Rider Avalanche *Kamen Rider Surf *Kamen Rider Glide *Kamen Rider Tusk *Kamen Rider Lance *Kamen Rider Scorpio *Kamen Rider Whip *Kamen Rider Kong *Kamen Rider Thrash *Kamen Rider Dagger Horoscope *Danny/Kamen Rider Scorpio *Kamen Rider Leo *Kamen Rider Aquarius *Kamen Rider Cancer *Kamen Rider Gemini *Kamen Rider Libra *Kamen Rider Pisces *Kamen Rider Taurus *Kamen Rider Capricorn *Kamen Rider Sagittarius *Kamen Rider Aries *Kamen Rider Virgo Solo Riders *Kamen Rider Shadow *Kamen Rider Genocide Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Fics I'm working on Category:TV Shows